


Blood

by marshmallow_gayt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Is this whump?, No Incest, One Shot, Ooft I regret this alot, Vanya Hargreeves Dies, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, let's put it in anyway, no beta we die like ben, we don't do that here - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallow_gayt/pseuds/marshmallow_gayt
Summary: What if when Vanya took back whatever she gave Harlan, something went wrong? What if Vanya didn't make it back to 2019 with her siblings?Tw: blood
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, Slight Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: blood

Luther half lifted himself off of Diego. "Why the hell did you stop me, I almost had her!"

"Because", Diego smiled, "I love her".  
Luther climbed off his brother as he reached over to where Lila had dropped his bead bracelet and held it in his hand, looking almost sadly at it.

A distant cry was heard from downstairs. "Vanya! Help!". It was Sissy.

Vanya ran to the stairs. "Shit, Harlan", she said as they all ran after her.

Harlan was crouched in a corner, his arms wrapped around his legs up at his chest, and a ball of blue light surrounding him. He looked terrified.

Vanya ran straight through the ball of light and dropped to her knees. "Harlan? Harlan!". She grabbed onto his knees. "Whatever it is I gave you, I can take it back, alright?".

It almost looked as if he nodded. 

Vanya closed her eyes and held Harlan's hands as an orange glow ran through from him to her.

The blue ball of light died down, and Vanya stumbled backwards onto her feet. 

She fell past her siblings, clutching her head. Luther pulled her upwards. "You good?" he asked. She nodded weakly, her hands falling to her side.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, slowly reaching a hand towards Vanya's arm.

Vanya looked as if she was going to say something, then made a sort of gagging noise, and turned away to throw up.

"Ewww, lovely". Klaus said sarcastically.

"Vanya?" Allison asked slowly. Vanya didn't turn around, but made a small whimpering noise. 

Allison put put her hand on her sister's shoulder, turning her around, then gasped and rushed towards her.

Vanya was staring at her hands, which were bleeding. The problem was there was no visible cuts, the blood was just seeping out of her skin.

"Oh my god, ok, its alright. It's ok." Allison assured her, and partly herself.

Klaus looked at Diego with worry. Diego just looked confused back. 

A couple of beads of blood started to form on her face. She began walking backwards in fear, away from her siblings, still staring at her bleeding hands, and smalls cries began to escape her mouth. She looked up in fear at Allison, who's arms were out trying to reach her.

"What the fuck?" Five said.

Vanya bent over herself and coughed, but all that came up was more blood. 

Allison caught Vanya's arms and lowered her against the hay bale and cupped the back of her head. "Right, ok. it's ok, you hear me? Yeh?"

Vanya began to cry more, blood at this point driping from her face and hands. Where was it coming from?!

Allison turned round to the boys who were just saring in shock. "Help me!" She half-shouted half-screamed. "Do something!"

Sissy at this point had noticed what was going on, and was being held back by Luther. her hand was over her mouth in shock. A tear ran down her face. "Oh god, Vanya", she whispered tearfully.

Allison was frantically trying to stop the bleeding on her little sister's face and hands. She took Vanya's coat off to try and use it to stop the bleeding, only to see the blood seeping from her arms and neck as well. She lifted up her top, to see that the same thing happening her stomach as well. It was all over her. The blood just wouldn't stop coming.

"No, no, no no no NO NO!" Allison screamed. She wasn't going to lose another sibling. Not Vanya. She had only just got her back. Not now!

Sissy broke from Luther's grasp and scrambled to Vanya, taking hold of her hand.

Vanya's cries started to slow down, until they were barely a whimper. She looked up at Allison, and the grip on her sister's arm fell away.

Allison turned around again to look at her brothers, but focusing on Five. "Do something." She rasped.

Five only stared at the bloody body of his sister, seemingly not even noticing Allison.

"Do something!" She shouted this time. "You're the one who can fucking time travel, so DO SOMETHING!"

A single tear fell from his cheek. He silently and slowly walked towards the body and knelt down on one knee. Sissy and Allison moved out of the way for him, expecting him to perform some sort of miracle.

Instead, he just closed Vanya's eyes and kissed her on the cheek. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and stood up, pulling Allison up with him.

"What- No!" She protested. "You can still do something!"

Five shook his head "She's gone."

"No! We can save her!"

Klaus butted in. "Yeh! She's our sister! We're the fucking umbrella academy, we can do something!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, look at her! There's nothing to save!" Five shouted.

They all fell silent. 

"Well what do we do then?" Diego asked quietly.

They all turned back to look at the body of her sister. If there wasn't so much blood, it would probably look like she was just sleeping.

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hate myself for writing this.Ooft i am so sorry. i basically had this dream where blood was spilling out of my skin and poof there was the idea.


End file.
